comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman
Batman is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Batman #663: 14 Feb 2007 Current Issue :Batman #664: 28 Mar 2007 Next Issue :Batman #665: 02 May 2007 Status Monthly on-going. Characters Main Characters *Batman - aka Bruce Wayne Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Batman #664 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Batman #663 Past Storylines Batman #645 "Show Me Yesterday, For I Can't Find Today" - Batman dismantles Jason Todd's coffin to try to determine what happened, while Alfred remembers Jason in a series of flashbacks. Finally Batman comes to the conclusion that Jason was never in his coffin. Collections Archive Editions (Hardcover) *'Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, vol. 1' - Collects #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401203752 *'Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, vol. 2' - Collects #5-8. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563891832 *'Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, vol. 3' - Collects #9-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 156389615X *'Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, vol. 4' - Collects #13-16. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899833 *'Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, vol. 5' - Collects #17-20. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207782 *'Batman: The Dynamic Duo Archives, vol. 1' - Collects #164-167 plus Detective Comics #327-333. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899329 *'Batman: The Dynamic Duo Archives, vol. 2' - Collects #168-171 plus Detective Comics #334-339. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207723 Hardcovers *'Absolute Batman: Hush' - Collects #608-619 (oversized). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204260 *'Batman: Hush, vol. 1' - Collects #608-612. "Featuring the introduction of Hush! This best-selling tale includes guest appearances by Superman, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Huntress, and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401200613 *'Batman: Hush, vol. 2' - Collects #613-619. "Concluding the story arc that introduced Hush! This volume features the Dark Knight's shocking showdown with the Joker, the debut of a brand-new Batmobile, a catfight among Catwoman, Talia and Lady Shiva, and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401200842 *'Batman: Batman and Son' - Collects #655-658, 663-666. " Batman receives the greatest shock of his life when he discovers that he may have a son. And sparks fly when the new addition to the Bat-family is introduced to Robin, the Boy Wonder. Which one will be chosen to carry on the legacy as Gotham’s protector?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212409 - (forthcoming, August 2007) Trade Paperbacks *'Showcase Presents: Batman, vol. 1' - Collects #164-174, plus Batman stories from Detective Comics #327-342 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210864 *'Showcase Presents: Batman, vol. 2' - Collects #175-188, plus Batman stories from Detective Comics #343-358 (in B&W). - (forthcoming, June 2007) *'Batman: Tales of the Demon' - Collects #232, 235, 240, 242-244, plus Detective Comics #411, 485, 489-490 & DC Special Series, vol. 2 #15. "With an intellect that rivals Batman's and a willingness to justify any means by the ends, Ra's al Ghul has become the Dark Knight's most formidable foe. Able to continually rejuvenate himself in his Lazarus Pit, the near immortal Ra's has spent lifetimes trying to save the human race from itself. His extreme methods have always brought him into conflict with the Dark Knight, but through years of fighting against each other as well as side by side, these two passionately driven men have formed a bond of mutual respect." - WorldCat - ISBN 0930289943 *'Batman: Year One' - Collects #404-407. "A young Bruce Wayne has spent his adolescence and early adulthood, traveling the world so he could hone his body and mind into the perfect fighting and investigative machine. But now as he returns to Gotham City, he must find a way to focus his passion and bring justice to his city. Retracing Batman's first attempts to fight injustice as a costumed vigilante, we watch as he chooses a guise of a giant bat, creates an early bond with a young Lieutenant James Gordon, inadvertently plays a role in the birth of Catwoman, and helps to bring down a corrupt political system that infests Gotham." - WorldCat - ISBN 0930289331 *'Batman: Hush, vol. 1' - Collects #608-612. "Featuring the introduction of Hush! This best-selling tale includes guest appearances by Superman, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Huntress, and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401200605 *'Batman: Hush, vol. 2' - Collects #613-619. "Concluding the story arc that introduced Hush! This volume features the Dark Knight's shocking showdown with the Joker, the debut of a brand-new Batmobile, a catfight among Catwoman, Talia and Lady Shiva, and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401200923 *'Batman: Broken City' - Collects #620-625. "Batman investigates the discovery of a girl's body in the Gotham landfill." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202144 *'Batman: As the Crow Flies' - Collects #626-630. "Gotham City's underworld is thrown into turmoil as its crimelords slip into a rabid — and murderous — frenzy. Is it a coincidence, or part of an elaborate and sinister power play? One thing's for sure: The machinations of the Scarecrow and the Penguin will have Batman hard-pressed to restore order. Worse, Batman may have met his match in the vicious Scarebeast." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401203442 *'Batman: Under the Hood' - Collects #635-641. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207561 *'Batman: War Crimes' - Collects #643-644, plus Detective Comics #809-810. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209033 *'Batman: Under the Hood, vol. 2' - Collects #645-649 & Annual #25. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209017 *'Batman: Face the Face' - Collects #651-654, plus Detective Comics #817-820. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209106 *'Batman and Son' - Collects #655-658 & #663-666. - (forthcoming, August 2007) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0262 BATMAN #638 $2.25 *FEB05 0244 BATMAN #639 $2.25 *MAR05 0364 BATMAN #640 $2.25 *APR05 0302 BATMAN #641 $2.25 *MAY05 0195 BATMAN #642 $2.25 *JUN05 0327 BATMAN #643 $2.50 *JUN05 0329 BATMAN #644 $2.50 *JUL05 0190 BATMAN #645 $2.50 *AUG05 0183 BATMAN #646 $2.50 *SEP05 0206 BATMAN #647 $2.50 *OCT05 0215 BATMAN #648 $2.50 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Batman #665: 02 May 2007 :Batman #666: 30 May 2007 :Showcase Presents: Batman Vol. 2 TP: 27 Jun 2007 :Batman #667: 27 Jun 2007 :Batman: Batman and Son HC: 08 Aug 2007 News & Features * 07 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006048 John Van Fleet on Batman] Links *DC Comics Category:Super-Hero